Snow
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: Part II I think for now I will just love him with all my heart.. in secret.


**Snow  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

It has been a month since that faithful day that I sent Syaoran to go out to the park and comfort Sakura. A whole month of seeing Sakura sink into sadness and seeing Syaoran pull her back out of it and better than before. Sakura had told me that she would tell Yukito about her feelings. I had frowned slightly fighting with my conscience, on whether or not to tell Sakura about the possible consequence, but I decided that the truth could not be kept from her any longer and that she would have to soon find out the meaning of rejection. She was no longer a child. I smiled watching them from afar. 

Winter had come around and I had suggested that they go to the winter carnival. Syaoran tightened the scarf that Sakura had given him long ago, and Sakura tugged on his green polo sleeve and pointed at the graying sky. Syaoran and I both turned our heads to see at what she was pointing at.

Snowflakes had emerged from the thick clouds and had started fluttering down gracefully towards the ground. A soft but nonetheless icy cold breeze blew in, which sent shivers to Syaoran's spine. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, held him close and smiled happily. He's cheeks were stained flooding with blood but he managed to smile back and embrace her. I smiled weakly at the two and silently hoped for their happiness above. They were truly meant for each other.

I knew that Sakura would confess to Yukito-san that day. That was the reason that I had called Syaoran and called him to the park. I had hoped to stay home, just wishing Syaoran would find Sakura. I had long given my friends' a break from being the stars of my mini home movies. I hadn't expected to go out there on that rainy day and check on them.

My depression had once again taken over my life. My feet had seemed to take control again and I found myself staring from afar. A silent tear escaped from beyond the walls that I had built up and I hastily wiped it away. I had longed for someone to hold me in their arms and make me feel safe, as Syaoran does to Sakura. I smiled at the two before slipping away and returning home.

Despite my endless masks of smiles and acts of cheerfulness, Li-kun had noticed my long wistful sighs, my dark eye bags and my new habit of silence. He was worried for me and I was grateful for his concern but I could not muster the courage and weight him down with another burden, my brooding and yeaning for our classmate, friend, and Clow's reincarnate. He, however, kept a closer eye on me making sure that I was still at least partly sane. I had assured him that I would not do anything stupid.

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

His name alone demands authority. But his facial features are so boyish that you would have thought that he were an innocent angel and ladies man. Which he was. Except for the innocent angel part. He had charmed his way into many women's hearts, those being both older and younger. He had captured mine mercilessly with his handsome smiles and the music, he so easily creates with his hands. But like all other women, his heart is neither theirs' nor mine. His heart belongs to our elementary school teacher, Kaho-sensei. I had cried many nights upon stumbling across their secret relationship.

He just like Syaoran had asked for some advice and being his friend, I had helped him out with all my heart. He had courted her and dated her for a year before she took his heart and shattered it. She has been seeing another man for two months and she had decided to accept his proposal of marriage.

Eriol was numb with pain from a fresh wound a couple of months after that. He wasted many weeks in his mansion. Nakuru-san and Spinel Sun were forced to call someone to help and they had called me. I found him in his study , hair mused up, clothes unchanged and a liquor bottle in his hand, that day. His face was encrusted with tears and his breath was foul. I had cleaned him up and pulled him into his bed. I stayed by his beside as he slept. This went on for 10 days, the tenth day he had woken up and found me as usual by his bedside. He woke up from his pain filled world and back into the real world were we all were. He woke me up and smiled at me weakly and overcome with sleepy joy, I held him close, simply happy for his return.

Eriol's recovery was slow and he refused to venture out of the mansion. Kaho loved and created the very garden which surround the path from the house. It reminded him too much of her. So I did one thing that helped him and the overgrown garden. I had it rearranged with the help of Nakuru, Sakura, Yukito and myself. Eriol was somewhat torn from what he saw. One, his beloved Kaho's garden was no longer there to remind him of their past, and two, his friends had created a garden that had his friends' trademark all over it. He was surprised, but he said that he loved it.

We watched the stars that night, on a small patch of grass in his new garden, Eriol and I, and he started to talk about love. I listened to him ramble on and on about how he loved Kaho, and how she broke his heart. "I don't think I'll be able to love anyone for a while now. I'm still in love with her." I almost broke down and cried but only one tear fell and when he noticed it I told him it was because of his corniness and of all the pain tat he had endured.

A week or two have passed since Eriol and I have toured ourselves around Tomoeda. Its winter break and as we watch Sakura and Syaoran from a tree branch, I think about what I've been through with him and what he's gone though with Kaho and decide that I think for now I will just love him with all my heart in secret.

**- _Owari _-**


End file.
